Abandoned
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [variation trilogy] At the age 6, Naruto was cast out from Konoha, and the sickly Hokage may not survive his illness. 12 years later, Orochimaru has the village nearly under his thumb, and the new Hokage must make a great sacrifice to save those who live.
1. The First Step

Abandoned

CIL: Behol,d my beloved Naruto fans, my next trilogy to take place here on Fanfiction. this is the first occasion that this has happened. but with the absence of my labtop i have been able to develop unhindered with a need to write. in this first piece I have altered the stories set timeline and made a completely new adventure. This is a Naruto Hinata love fic however, out of regular tradition, It will not be like the last and have love prevail as what saves them, hardships will be had, and new faces will be sure to show. so far the titles conceved are as follows:

Abandoned  
12 years apart, Generations Behind

Kyuubi's Fatal Fury

Names are bound to change as i progress the story's plot and characters. Be lucky, usually my trilogies are a one time thing that set the mood for my other submissions, however this one sounded like no one has done it before, so I'll give it a try.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Konaha, 6 years in the past...

A mysterious flu as inflicted the Hokage of Konaha village. His life was not in his well years to begin with, and the village takes preperations as to how the town will go on without a chosen desended yet. Anbu Black ops keep close guard over the old man, but along with him, the growing antics of a young boy go watched. His pranks have made many of the villagers grow worried and fearful. A boy almost got hurts in one of his later ideas to demean the Hokage's of the past.

Naruto walks down the street, his path always clear of people due to his hidden secret. Naruto was busy planning out his next prank, this time, he'd have his fun with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke.

"Hehehe, what should I do to him. Itching powder? Glue in his shoes? Oh man, he's got to remember it for years to come, it's gotta be good!"

"N-N...N-Nar..." A voice came from behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a frightened little blue haired girl nearly hidden behind her collar.

"Oh hey...uh, I forgot your name again...What is it again?"

"H...Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga" She bowed in respect.

"Oh yeah, the funny eye people" He said, unknown to his rudeness, with a try to look her eye to eye. "What's up? You want something? Or are you setting me up for another group of kids to beat me up again?"

"I didn't mean that, I wasn't a part of that...I mean"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on take a joke will you, if you didn't hide your face so much I bet you'd smile more" Naruto said using his finger to pull down her collar to try and sneak a look at her face. She backed away and figited with her fingers passivly.

"I...I just, wanted to walk...with you...I-If that's ok"

"Walk with me? I don't think that's safe, remember when your dad saw you talking to me just like this last time?"

Hinata recalled the moment, Naruto was in recovery for a week. "I-I...I guess your right. Sorry for wasting your time" And with another bow she left.

"Stranger by the day" Naruto said to himself. "Anyway, back to pranking" Naruto turned to take another step but found himself headbutting the man he would be pranking.

"OWW!" Naruto said rubbing his head. "Watch it!"

"Why don't you" The blue dressed youth said calm and cool.

"Errgh! I'll get you, just you wait, I'll-"

"Do what?" A large figure stood over the exploding child. "Do anything to the boy and I'll have your head on a post. Got it?" The man threatened.

"Yes sir" Naruto barely squeked as he shrunk away.

It would be days before Naruto got the neccesary preperations doen for his ultimate prank on the Uchiha boy, but revenge came into the mix, and hence vengance will veer it's ugly head.

Naruto had sent a challange letter to Sasuke, Naruto stayed at the spot declared. Waiting for his rival to show. It would be an hour past the stated time before Sasuke decided to show. Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Hey, I said one o'clock, what makes you think You can get out of this fight so easy!?"

Sasuke tossed a few trip cords and several bits of his traps to get him along the way.

"Hehe" Naruto chuckled nervously to himself. "_Now lets just hope he thinks that's all I was trying to do_"

"I'm not going to even watse my time here" Sasuke turned to leave when Naruto throw a kunai his way. Sasuke caught it and looked over at Naruto.

"Your not going to leave until I can put a scratch on that ogly face of yours!" Naruto kicks a rock which activates a pit trap. Sasuke just looks at him.

He was about to laugh when he ducked to dodge a log from behind him. "Is that all?"

Next a series of Kunai and sheriken flew from near every angle, Sasuke, dodged and grabbed them and threw them back at Naruto. He dodged and they cut yet another wire, activating level two of the traps. Kunai with spell tags (exploding ones) launched at Sasuke, he dodged them nimbly and stood at the ready for the next trap. Next was pins shot from above, along with Naruto charging in for an attack. Sasuke dodged the pins and watched as Naruto became a human hole factory. Sasuke felt a little remorseful for the young wannabe Ninja, until he transformed into a log littered with exploding spell tags. Sasuke jumped back out of the way and nearly fell into the hole that started this whole thing. Before Sasuke could regain stability Naruto popped up infront of him with a Sexy jutsu, surprising Sasuke and forcing him into the hole. Sasuke was quick to act before hitting the seemingly unending bottom of the pit. He used a kunai to slow his decent to a stop along the wall of the pit. Sasuke laughed victoriously.

"Ha! You didn't even scratch me! Idiot"

Naruto meanwhile had an evil grin on his face. he moved his foot forward, activating one last trap. A sharp wooden stake launched from the wall of the pit, piercing his lag and forcing him to fall to the bottom of the pit.

Naruto jumped and laughed triumphantly. "Ye-haa! got you good! Some legendary clan you come from!" Naruto was suddenly lifted into the air. His eyes pasted white as his fear rose.

"I told you, touch him, and you will pay" Naruto was dragged away, as a women tended to the wounded child at the bottom of the pit. Naruto would soon regret his actions.

\/\/\/

Three days passed, The sickly Hokage was unable to join the trial for Naruto's banishment. And only one set of eyes in to court could not hold back the tears as judgement was passed.

"Banished, Indefinitly!" Not even a cough as the gavel hit. Only one set of eyes couldn't stand to watch him as his eyes too filled with the liqiud sorrow that now fills his soul.

"B-But...But I'm just a kid? Where am I going to go?"

"Anywhere but here, we will give you an hour to grab your things, by then, if you are not out of our village, the black ops will have thier way with you"

Naruto couldn't prevent his tears from falling to the ground. his eyes quivered. He didn't even head home, he burst out of the door and headed straight for the gate.

Hinata cried out for him and was about to run after him, but a hard hand came across the back of her neck. Her father knocked her out and left the court in orderly fashion. Leaving the events of the day to go as they please.

Naruto stood at the gate, his vision to blurry to see clearly. He looked back, hoping to see at least one person. he wiped the tears from his eyes. He then started to growl angrily, and grit his teeth.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whoo, man. that one hurt my wrists a little, well I hope i made the opener good enough to snag a few new readers. Updates will be steady early on but I will slow down over time. see you next chapter


	2. Finding Your Hearts

Abandoned

CIL: Wow, I really need to rework this story. Anyway after grueling over a suitable second chapter plot device i finally made a choice. It's kinda hard to make Hinata act different, i'm sos used to her fagile weakness, but I guess I need to make her strong, If I'm going to have her be a mother in the Fiction Naruto Next Generation. I haven't had much feed back on Karei but I guess I haven't shown enough of her. It's hard for me to describe how she looks, Just think red royal kimono with the Kanji Fox. Her hair style is just long hair down her back, starts red and fades into a light blonde near the tips. her special Jutsu is infact the Demon Fox Summoning Jutsu, You'll learn more about that soon. But other then that She is basically your average over beautified women, with small Ninja training. Ok on with the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

6 Years pass, Hinata grows weery and weak over the passage. Without Naruto to help her spirits and guide her, she falls victim to several emotional pit falls. Her match with Neji turn worse without him to hold her spirits high. Recovering in the hospital she invisions Naruto, all alone outside the village. Several images of Ninjas, animals and other enemies harming and nearly killing her beloved wrought her mind, forcing her to gasp and groan in terror. After days of hospitalized treatment she wakes from the nightmares and sees the light of day once more.

Her eyes open to see her father with an angry grin staring at the door by her feet. She groans as she sits up, looking at her fathers grin she soon sets her gaze to her lap. Her father sighs as he stands up and continues to set his sights away from the girl.

"As I have said before, Your weak, you are a disgrace to our clan name"

"Father-"

"Enough! Nothing you can say can make me feel any different. To even think you cried for the...that creature"

"Naruto is a boy! He's human!"

"Enough! Your in no condition to start argueing. I want to see you at the compound when you fully recover" Hiashi left the room, his steps seemed to echo in the odd silence that filled the wing.

Hinata just stared back at her lap, a single tears fell to the sheets as more formed in her eyes. "Naruto...I wish you were here. I need your strength, please. Come back to me Naruto" Hinata couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Her emotions took control of her as she placed her hands over her face and let out her sorrow.

In a nearby room Sakura could hear the young girls crys. Leaveing the sleeping bowl cut teen alone, she set down the flowers and headed into the room. Sakura peeked into and she could see the large damp area on the sheets. She grabbed a spare and entered the room.

"Hey, don't be so down. Your gonna soak your sheets with those tears of yours"

Hinata quickly perked up upon hearing the young girls voice. "Oh, S-Sakura. W-What brings you here?"

"I came to visit Lee but he's still sleeping, then I heard you in here crying. Here, I got you a dry sheet"

"A-Arigatou Sakura"

"So, your match with Neji really hit you this hard did it? I'm firmiliar with the strength of the Hyuga main branch, but why so blue over a single loss?"

"I-It's not the match..."

"Then why? Did Hiashi say something when he was in here?"

"N-No, it wasn't that"

"Then why? What can make you so sad other then that?" Suddenly Sakura remembered the time when Naruto was banished. She spotted Hinata cry as the final decision was made, and before her father silenced her. "It's Naruto, isn't it?"

Hinata gasped in surprise. "N-No, not at all"

"Come on, we are both women, you can't hide that from me. To be honest, I kinda miss him. His pranks were like coffee in the mornings. They always woke me up, so I could give him a good wallop when he try and ask me out" Sakura laughed a little but noticed that her example didn't help the blue haired girls mood much. "Listen, I'm sure Naruto is alright. Even as a kid he was excaping the black ops with ease. Just do your best, when you become an officail Ninja you could always go out and look for him yourself"

"Go...look...?" Hinata seemed almost over joyed. "B-But Father would not allow it"

"He can't run your life forever. When you become an adult your in charge, you don't have to listen to no one"

Hinata held a small smile for a second before her casual gloomy look over took her again. "Thank you, Sakura. Please, take your leave now. I must rest"

Sakura left the room with a half smile. When she closed the door her fae fell to the ground with the same sorrow Hinata had when she entered. "Naruto, You better still be alive. So I can give you a good kick for doing this to her!" She growled under her breath.

\/\/\/

Naruto was training hard with Karei. she taought him basic and advanced Taijutsu. Common Ninjutsu skills and even formed improved versions of his personal ones. Naruto couldn't handle much Genjutsu but he understood enough to have a defence against it. Over the years Karei became like a mother to the abandoned boy. He calls her so on regulars basis and acts more his age now, thanks to her guidence. Karei didn't know about the boys prisoner, but felt that odd feeling of rage in the boy, it fueled her own for the damned fox that took away her most cherished treasure.

"So, kid"

"Yeah mom?"

"What kinda history do you know of the village. They told you about each hokage right?"

"Yeah, the fourth hokage saved the village from a demon fox, you told me that one a while ago. the first two helped form the village hidden in the leaves, and the third is head of it again after the fourth lost his life in battle"

"Go back to the fox. What else do you know about it? Surely it has to be somewhere?"

Naruto remembered the words of the third hokage, how he could only be the one to tell anyone. He wondered if that law stil was in effect. "Why do you want to know Sensai?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you that much. You see, about fifty-" She stopped herself, relising her body hadn't aged in so long. "About 2 years before the attack. The fox took someone very special to me. He was my husband, he saved me from the foxes rage in exchange for his own life"

"That must of really hurt. I mean for the both of you"

"Yes, it's the kind of wound time makes worse. To this day I've been hunting it down just to get it back. Even If i can only wound it enough to show that it can't just do that to someone. I know it's unheard of for one mortal human being to take on a demon, but damn it I won't let it get away!" She was gripping her cup hard enough to start a crack on it's side. Karei took a deep breath and released her grip. "I've cried my self to sleep these twenty years..."

"Wait, twenty? You barely look older then that!"

"Oop" Karei placed her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, It's only been about five years. Sorry, I lose track of time easily, hahaha" She faked a laugh hoping to devert the boys curiousity.

Naruto placed his hands on his stomach. "Sensai, what if someone defeated the fox already?"

"Impossible, then the body would still be here"

"What if per se, it was locked inside someone? Held prisoner?"

"Well, I guess I'd kill him, to ensure the fox couldn't do harm again. After all if his vessal dies then he rots with it"

Naruto gulped at her explaination, his eyes twitched in fear. "S-Sensai. C-could you do it if it was someone close to you?"

"Hmm? Honey I ain't got no friends. I'm banished just like you"

"Really? For what?"

"Indefinatly, but I'm sure forever would be a better term"

"No, I mean what did you do?"

"I'd rather not say. Come on It's getting late, and I need my beauty sleep"

"O-Ok. Good night mom"

"Night kid. tommorow I think we'll take it easy, just go for a walk"

Naruto hit the pillow and fell into a deep noisy slumbor. Karei just shoke her head as she got out of her bed roll. "Sleep well kid. I got some bugs to go check on"

Karei left the tent and casta Genjutsu to shield it from plain sight. And hooked up several traps. She then looked up in the trees and spotted a glowing red eye.

"Oh, honey. You came by to check on me. Your so caring"

"Cut it out Karei. We have had our eyes on you" The voice was deep and nearly threatening.

"Cut it out, if I wanted to be watched I'd head out to the spring and sing a tune"

"What are you doing with the boy"

"Kakashi, he's banished. Why do you need concern yourself with him?"

Kakashi jumped down from the trees and stared into Karei's eyes, his anger still present. "I have no time for these games"

"What games? I simply just want to know why?"

"He is special, we simply just need to watch him"

"Your talking about something other then the boy aren't you? Listen, I know the fox attacked your village, but what happened after that! They say fourth hokage killed the beast! Then where is it's hide! I want to know!"

"You'll never get your revenge. That's all I can say"

"Then maybe I can change your mind!" Karei grasped Kakashi's vest and formed a hand sign with her free hand. "Dematerialize Jutsu!" The green garment vaporized in an instant. Kakashi backed off.

"Hmm, always liked to play games, even when threatening someone"

"You know me, Like the kid in all ways"

"Just stay away from the village. And make sure that boy comes to no harm" Kakashi disappered in a cloud of smoke. A single leaf floats up into the air where he stood.

Karei just walked back into the tent and looked at the sleeping child. She stroked her hand through his hair and slid it down his body. She smiled lightly and she tapped her finger on the zipper on his jump suit. It was then she noticed something, a tattoo, on his navel. She slowly lifted the shirt and looked at the markings. Her eyes widened and her heart raced. The seal was all to fimiliar to her, the only one capable of holding demons of such strength.

"The Kyuubi...is...is this boy?" Her voice seemed to be losing it's luster. "No, no. I...I can't" Her hand reached for a kunai, she held it with both hands. "No. No don't listen to it! Stop it now!" She was argueing with her own body, trying to stop it from hurting the boy. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Her voice echoed through the forest as the blade slammed down. The sound of flesh being split filled the air of the forest. Silence was all that was left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok hopefully better. Send your reveiws.


	3. The Bright Orange Fire Of Youth

Abandoned

CIL: Wow, not an hour after posting and hundred of you read the second chapter. thanks to the four that reviewed. and the anonymous review, can you help me clear one thing up. are you just on about how much of an attitude Hiashi has, or are you flaming my ability to write his character? I'll do my best to go over grammer and spelling, grammer is mainly due to my poor vocab though.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto wakes from his sleep. He stretches and yawns. His attention is drawn outside the tent at the sound of a fire. He gets out of his bed roll and walks out to see Karei holding her hand under her arm and poking the fire with a stick with her free hand. Naruto sat down with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mom? Did you get hurt?"

"Hmm" Karei seemed too focused on the fire to respond.

"Sensai? Are you ok?"

"How long" She said with a visible irritation.

"What?"

"How long did you know? How long did you intend not to tell me? Even after I told you that I hunted it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The damned fox! The one you hold in that tiny body of yours!"

Naruto shook at her voice, fear rolled down his spine forcing his feet to stir the dirt around them.

"Damn it! You got so close to me, I wasn't able to tell. I was so hooked on revenge that didn't think someone would seal it. And now, now the boy I call son. He holds what I so hate" She let out a relieving sigh "I'm taking you to the village, eat up and get ready, I'm sure you have a battle you'll need to take place in"

"M-Mom?"

"Don't call me that again, do you hear me!" She gave him a stern look as she turned the roasting morsels on the grate atop the flame.

Naruto sunk his head and nodded. He ate his portions and got ready to travel.

Karei removed her hand from under her arm. The large wound from the kunai was still bleeding slightly. She cringed as she wrapped it up in bandages. She gave one last look at the boy and then covered her hand. "I'll test your body, if you can hold that thing inside you then maybe I can have two wins..."

\/\/\/

Hinata stirred in her bed. Another nightmare of the young boy passed through her mind. She rubbed her eyes as she awoke. The nights dim lighting was giving way to the mornings songs and light. She sighed as the beginning of another uneventful day began. A nurse popped her head in to check on her and entered with a tray of food.

"Good morning young girl. I hope you slept well"

"Not...Not entirely" Hinata said slowly.

"Another bad dream? You seem to be having them alot lately"

"Yes. But this one was different. It was a women this time. Well dressed, Red hair, she tried to kill him in his sleep. It was so horrable"

"I don't see why you care so much for that boy, but I do disagree with throwing him out at such a young age. Listen, I think we can manage letting you out for a small walk today. I'll bring you your clothes"

"Your going to take me to the tournament aren't you? You watch Neji amoungst the others graduate"

"Well the whole village is there, I figured you might want to be there"

"Yeah come on, don't be a little girl Hinata" A bark came from behind the door. Kiba stood in the door jam with Akamaru sitting on his head. "I'll take her there, don't worry" Kiba tossed her clothes and turned out the door. "If you need to hobble out just tell me when your decent"

"That boy, can he be much louder?"

Hinata giggled, remembering how much Naruto talked at the top of his lungs when taunting others.

Hinata exited the room with little difficulty. Kiba walked beside her as they took to the road to the exams stadium. Kiba seemed to keep a serious look to his face. When he saw Hinata staring at the ground, kicking the same stone down the road he became concerned.

"Your not thinking about Neji are you?" Kiba asked concerned.

"No, not at all"

"Definitly not Sasuke, Shino then?"

"A little" Hinata seemd to want to avoid talking.

"Well then why so glum? Did your father get under your skin again? Just gimme the word and I'll make sure he has a nice shiner in the morning"

"Enough" Hiashi's serious tone seemed to eminate from Hinata's voice. "Please, don't talk about my family like that. They are my family and I love them...no matter what they tell me"

Kiba stood silently for a minute. He thought to himself about how much an affect things have had on her lately. Neji nearly killing her, Hiashi degrading her yet again. And even as far back as Naruto's banishment.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure if Naruto is still alive out there he'll show his face back here. He can out runs the ops and he's bound to say something loud enough for the whole village to hear"

Hinata smiled slightly, without looked above the ground at the tips of her feet. Kiba just sighed and walked along with her.

A small twig snapping seemed to joly Hinata out of her daze, she bolted around using the Byakugan to look further into the thicket of the trees. "I saw him, I caould even feel him" She barely said to herself.

"Saw who? Where?" Kiba looked up at Akamaru as he sniffed the air and just whimpered with a confused tone. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Quick, to the arena!" Hinata started to run, leaving Kiba behind to wonder on his own.

\/\/\/

"Attention, due to recent events. the tournament schedule will be altered. A number of Ninja could not make it, or simply just didn't show up today. So we shall now go over the new pairings" The proctor opened up a paper and showed the new table. Revealing that Neji would no longer be facing the sound ninja and be up against Sasuke in the first round.

"Hmmph. You expect me to wait around well the Uchiha boy comes around late?"

"We are unaware of his location, but the Hokage has asked that his name not be taken from the exams"

"Why is he so special?"

Hinata and Kiba made there way to thier seats. Hinata looked around the stage for whom she thought she saw back on the road. Her eyes set to the floor as no sign of his bright orange suit was seen in the stands.

"But...I swear I saw him"

"Neji, you mustn't act rashly, your match will merely be delayed"

"Unacceptable. Either disqualify him or revoke his entry into this exam!"

"But, Hokage's orders"

"I refuse to wait just to make the hokage happy. I want my match to begin now!"

"Then how 'bout you start with me!" A loud voice called from behind him. A young boy in an orange get up stoof with his thumb in the air. "Haha, miss me!?"

Hinata nearly leaped over the edge of the ring in surprise, her eyes were wide with surprise, soon filling with tears of joy. "He's alive!" She said with vigor. "He's still alive" Her tears fell to the floor as she sat back down to calm herself. "I knew it"

"Where are the ANBU?! This boy should not be in the city!" The Hokage's stand-in was furious. "Someone bring them here!!!"

"No need" Karei's voice called from beside Naruto. She dropped three bodies of ANBU officers beside her and laughed. "They are only paralyzed. But if you disagree to this match then I can make sure they don't wake up?" Karei laughed giddishly.

"Sensai?"

"Go get him. I'm sure you want to after seeing the hospitals papers on what happened"

"Right" Naruto turned his gaze onto Neji, his face turned to a stone gaze as it locked eys with the Hyuga boy.

"Neji! I'm going to make you pay for hurting Hinata like that! Under no reason should you harm anyone, even family like that!"

"Shouldn't you be the meal of some wolf pack by now? Go run along weakling!"

"Hey, you wanted a fight. I'll give you one. Sensai just made it legal. I win then you fail and I go peacefully back. You win, you can kill me. How's that sound?"

"To good to pass up. Fine, I'll make you regret ever giving me the option"

"Ok kid" Karei whispered into Naruto's ear. "Go get him. She me what you got and maybe I'll try and make you an even better Ninja"

"Right"

The proctor just looked on with a neutral stare. "Well, if there are no objections..." He raised his hand into the air. The second it stoof there seemed to stretch into an eternity.

"BEGIN!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh, how i love doing this. ok, here's the hard part, due to YTV not advertising that Naruto's match with Neji would be played all on one friday, I missed the second episode. So if anyone can point me to where i might be able to get a peek at it then I won't have to guess at what happened. Help me please.


	4. Breaking The Seal Of Love And Hate

Abandoned

CIL: Well, thanks to you reviewrs i have now got up to date on Naruto. Seeing Hinata vs. Neji and what i missed of Naruto Vs. Neji. So now I can get back here and return to work. And to the anonymous review, whoa take a chill pill. I know Neji is possibly not even liked (execpt for those that want to see him and Tenten together) but no need to make a review for it. He'll get his just in this extra long chapter. Right now it's 7:30 monday, may 15. I'll work till I need to hit the hay to make this one just that long.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"DIE!" Naruto sweeped in with a kick to force Neji into a defencive jump.

Neji stepped back barely able to see the attempt before he activated the Byakugan. Naruto then growled as he took his clawed hand and raked it across his chest, actually hitting flesh. Neji barelt got to react before Naruto began again. For seveal attacks Naruto took out his defence as he brings it back for more. Over 200 attacks and countless body contortions later Naruto finally placed his feet firmly on the ground and growled with a smile. Neji just peeked from behind his arms, hiding the terror that passed through him for only a mere second.

"_Had he attack one more I'd have surely broken something...What happened to him out there!_"

"Na-Naruto...?" Hinata had the same look of fear on Neji's face. "No...Somethings wrong..."

"Enh? What's wrong?" Kiba looked oddly at Hinata. "Other then the fact the kids here to defend you on a match he never even saw I don't see much wrong...Well maybe that Neji hasn't even attacked yet but-"

"No, Naruto" She pointed at him. "Look at his fingers"

Kiba took a second look and saw Naruto's finger nails were as sharp as knifes, and his fist in an angry clench. "Well he has been out in the woods all this time"

"But he was kept well groomed by yours truly" Karei appeared right behind them with a smirk and a small giggle.

"What the!? Who the hell are you!?"

SLAP! "Such a vulger tongue for a youth. I'm a lady now watch that language"

"_You hit like a brick wall_" "Then who are you?"

"You really haven't heard of me? I was a resident here for nearly 18 years, I should be famous"

"Karei, Lady of the Foxes" Might Guy steeped down the stairs with a near irritated look. "I take it you took care of the boy these long six years"

"Smart guess. Yes I did, I feed him, trained him, _bathed_ him" She shuddered her word. "He's even gone as far as caling me mother"

"_Mother!_" Hinata nearly gasped. She coughed lightly but to no ones attention.

"Hmmpf, I say the boy could have better tastes"

"Now, your only saying that cause of what I did. But how many times must I say it, something of mine was taken too"

"Only one thing, we lost hundreds of people. And you think yours is more important"

"Excuse me what's this about?" Kiba raised his hand.

"Nothing, just watch the match" Might guy placed his hand on the boys head and forced him to sit at his seat.

"Oh, the law, that's why your not saying anything. I almost forgot"

"Karei!" Might Guy was set and ready for a strike.

"Come now Guy" She formed a hand sign and looked deep into his eyes. "I can activate this one sooner then you can even move the blood to your palm"

Guy just stared in complete terror at her hands. Though she only held the final sign of a Jutsu he knew all to well, he knew she would already have it set up for activation if she was using it for a threat.

"As bold as you are proud Guy. I won't say anything, but I have no solid proof I won't use this Jutsu"

"Um, Guy-Sensei?" Kiba poked his side. "What Jutsu is that? It was just one hand sign, can't be that powerful can it?"

"Karei is stronger in more ways then one. Much like one handed signs there are other techniques. She knows how the set into memory, her hand signs. She can build up all her chakra until she makes the final sign and activates it. It's useful for when you are ambushed and have only small intervals to make a sign"

"But what is she going to use"

"It's a sealing Jutsu sweety" She winks. "Actually, more like, an Unsealing Jutsu"

"Enough Karei!"

"Oh hush boy. Lets just watch the match continue shall we?"

Naruto flexes his fingers into his palm and relaxs them with small tension. His breathig covered by his growls. Neji had regained composuer and held his fighting stance. Hiashi was in the crowds with a look of neutrality only to those who could not look under it. His mind taking in all that has happened.

"_That boy. At every turn, he hinders progress. As well as Neji, use of Byakugan, and falling victim to attack right from the start. Perhaps this information i heard was a lie_"

Naruto charges at Neji again, Neji thrusts his finger straight into Naruto's forehead and fores it backward. Naruto uses the momentum to swing his foot stright into Neji's chin. Neji flips back to his feet and rubbs the fresh reddened sore on his chin. Naruto just looks stright at him and smiles. He digs his fingers into his palm and begins rushing Chakra through his network. It begins to pile at the sealed Tenketsu and bursts into a physical form of blue and red chakra. Neji's eyes widened at this marvel of talent and feat.

"_Impossible! no one has that much Chakra! His head should have exploded!_"

Naruto just blinks once and fades into the air. His steps can be heard echoing in the stiff silence. Neji bolts his head around trying to get a focus on where the noise is coming from. suddenly Naruto's figure pops up right in front of his eyes and delivers a hard headbutt stright to Neji's nose, forcing blood out on impact. Neji stumbles back and wipes the blood from his upper lip and grunts with discomfert.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS STRONG!"

"Are you talking about me?" Naruto's voice seemed to hold a growl to it. "_**Or me?**_" The Kyuubi's voice broke through for an instant.

"(Horrified gasp) W...What was that? No, It must have been a Jutsu"

Naruto dashed once moe at Neji, baring fangs as well as claw. Neji forced chakra to the surface of his body and begun his Rotation technique. Naruto took it head on and flew stright to the wall od the other side. Neji was pushed back by the amount of force Naruto was able to push through the wall of chakra. Neji regained his composuer and took in deep breaths. Naruto lay motionless on the ground near the crushed debris. His chest moving showing signs of breathing and life. Hinata was nearly on the edge of her seat, her hands set to her chin as though in prayer. Karei just looks at the increasing size of the pool of blood.

"Injuried, now all I need is a catalyst"

Naruto stood up, showing the large wound to his left arm. The blood drips to his hand and to the pool on the ground. He simply ignores it like it wasn't even there. Again he charges stright on.

"Nothing brilliant this time?" Neji sighed as he set up for another special technique. "Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!"

In a blur of motion and strikes, Neji sealed every Tenkatsu in Naruto's body. Leaving him motionless with his fist in striking pose. Naruto was still standing, much to Neji's surprise. He simply smiles as his eyes lock with the fearful blondes. He raises his arm and clenches a fist.

"Though I hate to use barabric methods, it's all I got energy for"

Neji presses his attack hard and time seems to streatch forever as his fist comes closer to contact. In the stand Hinata cries Naruto's name as she seemingly leaps from her seat. A hard impact echoes through the air, Neji's stare seems to turn to a sour look. He brings his hand back to his side. He just scuffs as he stares at the mark upon the cheek of the person in front of him. Her tears and whimpers the only thing giving away her pain.

"Hinata" He growls.

Hinata opens her eyes, locking them into Naruto's deep blue ones. Before she could even speak she felt herself being lifted away from him. Karei had a hold of the headband around her nack and the scruff of her collar. She quickly takes a kunai and cuts open the small mark on her face and draws the blood to the tip of the blade.

"Summoning Jutsu! Seal Release, Love and Hate!" She draws a Sealing symbol in the air with the blood and two of the eight marks around it shatter. Suddenly Naruto's wound healed up, his blue eyes tinted red into a deep violet. Karei then leaped up back to Hinata's seat and set her down. Much to the chagrin of Might Guy.

"What do you think your doing!"

"I want my revenge, If I had to wake it up myself then so be it"

"You've interfeared with the match, Neji will be declared the winner!"

"Not today" Karei stands on the border and opens her arms wide. "The match shall continue, If anyone has anu objections, I will reliese the rest of it. Then maybe I'll act justly for your choice actions against me in the past"

The Kazekage looked at her with a small bit of oddity. "What is that women doing?"

"Trying to get on my nerves" The Hokage walked weakly to his chair. Dismissing his stand in.

"Hokage, and here I thought you were dying"

"I am, but when I heard this I had to see myself. Karei just wants to make a show"

Naruto's growls gained in ferousity and anger. his Chakra began enveloping him and releasing the sealed Tenketsu spots. His claws and teeth grew the slightest and his eyes narrowed into vertical lines. Neji wasn't able to hide his fear anymore. His legs quivered against his will, his arms could feel every beat of his racing heart. His eyes, he remebers the exact feeling, he was reading this when he faced Hinata. The unsurity of his ability to win, the fear of death at the hands of his greater, nay, the one he deemed unable. In his own mind he felt his knees hit the ground, his spirit shrivel into near nothing. Suddenly his memory of his childhood emerged, his fathers pain, his death, his hatred of his set-in-stone fate. With every image his fear reserved, and his will rose.

Round 2 begin...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

9:20 may 15, ok. I wanted to finish it all in one chapter but I felt that I needed to save the carnage for a weekend work, so till friday It's on hold, and posted on sunday. Till then please tell me how this one worked out.


End file.
